


Senses

by milkymilkyderection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk!Louis, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, drunk!Zayn, high!Louis, high!Zayn, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymilkyderection/pseuds/milkymilkyderection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis make love for the first time whilst cross-faded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it off the top of my head, like a drabble or what not.  
> It's kinda centered around Louis, so yeah.  
> Any kind of feedback and/or constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated! :)

Zayn falls on his back onto his bed with a low thump, Louis falling onto Zayn’s chest with his eyes closed. They were both cross-faded.

He took a deep breath of Zayn’s scent in, and opened his mouth against Zayn’s chest, his soft lips pressing onto his shirt.

Zayn’s hand softly traveled from Louis’ hand up his arm to his shoulder and Louis felt Zayn’s lips graze the top of his head.

Zayn loosened his hold on Louis when Louis turned his head to look up at him.

They stared into each other for what seemed like an eternity. Louis’ eyes shifting from Zayn’s to his lips to his eyes and back to his lips.

Louis subconsciously dragged his tongue across his own dry lips, inching closer to Zayn’s face.

Zayn’s eyes watched closely, blinking slowly as Louis crawled on top of him. He let his hands lay on both sides of him.

Louis brought his right hand up to Zayn’s moonlit jaw, his hand shaking as he touched the scruffy facial hair from his ear to his chin.

Louis was very close to Zayn’s face, straddling Zayn with his wide eyes and panting a little through his slightly opened mouth as he explored the man’s face.

He slowly traced his fingertips up Zayn’s chin and to his soft, wet lips, feeling them with his trembling hand.

Zayn opened his mouth slightly and brought the tip of his tongue to swipe the pad of Louis’ index finger.

Louis’ hand retracted a bit, and the corner of Zayn’s mouth rose into a smile.

The smile tingled something in Louis’ stomach and it echoed throughout his body.

He smiled along with Zayn, but the smile faded before he very slowly, very carefully, very hesitantly lowered his face towards Zayn’s.

He pressed his relaxed lips to Zayn’s cheekbone, puckering into a soft kiss once his lips met his skin.

He pushed himself up and looked at Zayn, whose expression was as solid as it’s always been.

Louis pressed a soft kiss onto Zayn’s other cheekbone, only this time, longer and softly running his fingers along Zayn’s jawline.

Louis stared at Zayn longer this time, and slowly, with their eyes still open, he tilted his head and brought his lips to Zayn’s.

He broke the kiss, his nose still nudging into Zayn’s.

He smoothed the palm of his hands on the sides of Zayn’s neck and dug his fingertips into his scalp, feeling the man shiver beneath him.

Zayn blinked slowly, and reattached his lips to Louis’.

The kiss was deeper than before, their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around each other.

Louis felt Zayn’s hips push up into his, realizing that Zayn was as hard as he was.

Louis pushed his hips back, meeting Zayn’s crotch with his.

Zayn had a distinct unique taste combined with rum, and Louis indulged in it when Zayn slipped his tongue in between his lips.

Their mouths vibrated as they kissed, the weed still in its full effect.

A cold breeze crept up Louis’ chest, and Louis opened his eyes to look down at his opened button-up shirt and bare chest.

He looked at Zayn, who was fiercely trying to unbuckle Louis’ tight black pants, his furrowed brow and his panting wet mouth.

Louis sat back onto waist and slipped off his shirt, Zayn still determined to unbuckle his pants.

Louis threw the shirt behind him and joined Zayn, it being easier for him since it was his belt.

Zayn gave up on the belt and started to palm the tip of Louis’ penis through the fabric, making Louis rock his hips forward into his hand.

Once unbuckled, Louis quickly leaned back onto Zayn’s bed and began to pull his pants off, Zayn climbing on top to help.

Louis’ body was smooth and hairless, cold and shivery in the breezy night, so Zayn quickly stripped down to his black boxer briefs before crawling between Louis’ thighs and covering their bodies beneath his lime green duvet.

Zayn covered Louis’ mouth with his, slowly rubbing their erections against each other.

Louis starts to make small moans when Zayn nibbles on his neck. Louis slides his hands down Zayn’s back and onto his bum, squeezing and shoving him in deeper to increase the friction.

Louis is suddenly turned over onto his stomach and Zayn kisses the back of his neck.

Louis’ eyes are shut, his other senses heightened:

He could smell Zayn’s breath and aftershave; he feels Zayn’s fingertips creep down his back and into the back of his snug red briefs; he could hear the slick movements of Zayn’s hand pumping his penis with his pre-cum; and he can still taste Zayn on his tongue.

Louis’ mouth drops open and he whimpers when he feels Zayn’s wet fingers rubbing against his entrance, not sure if he should comply with this new pleasure or stop it altogether.

Louis’ body seems to want this, because he finds himself pushing his bum back into Zayn’s fingers. He clenches his teeth and breathes in, hissing into the bed.

Before he knows it, his underwear is thrown somewhere in Zayn’s room, the sheet underneath Louis’ uncut penis is soaked with Louis’ pre-cum, and Zayn has two wet fingers inside of him.

The feeling is breathtaking and Louis’ head spins at every attempt to close his eyes, so he has to keep them open, staring at the white sheet.

He slowly turns over onto his back, Zayn’s fingers slipping out of him.

Louis spreads his legs and takes a hold of Zayn’s wrist to slip the fingers back into him.

He throws his head back and moans louder than before, and starts to move himself against Zayn’s fingers as he finally gave attention to his leaking penis.

He looked at Zayn, who bit his bottom lip back at him with hooded eyes as he touched himself.

Zayn was big, Louis thought with a sudden stroke of fear that quickly disappeared when Zayn curled his fingers inside of Louis.

Louis’ face scrunched up as he cursed lowly and moaned.

Zayn takes his fingers out of Louis and lines himself up with Louis’ entrance.

He doesn’t push in, but teases Louis blatantly by circling Louis’ entrance with the tip, smug yet playful.

‘Please,’ Louis begs, writing underneath Zayn’s powerful stare.

Zayn slowly invades Louis, watching the veins in Louis’ neck and temple appear as he held his breath.

Zayn felt a tight tingly swish in his groin along with the tightness of Louis around his penis and gave out a deep but fairly loud moan that echoed and vibrated in Louis’ head.

Louis felt himself stretch for Zayn, and was thrown off when Zayn’s lips crashed onto his as Zayn sped up.

Neither boy could suppress the sounds escaping their throats, exchanging the moans in each other’s mouths as they kept their lips locked together.

The smell of Zayn pushes Louis over the edge.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken, running at its full capacity.

His breathing becoming short, staggering gasps for air, and his moans turning into desperate cries.

The burning sensation sneaks from his stomach down to his groin and before he knows it, Louis is spilling all over his body.

Time stops for what feels like forever to Louis, and all he knows to exist is a flash of white and this euphoric state of being that Zayn has put him in.

But, as quickly as it came, the blinding white flash began to fade and Louis found himself striving to catch his breath.

His hand was squeezed tight around his penis, desperately trying to prolong his orgasm.

But, Louis’ body went limp, his head hanging off the edge of the bed, and Zayn pulled himself out of Louis, pressing their chests together.

Louis felt tears slip from his closed eyes. It felt so magnificent that he was actually crying.

Zayn was still hard, but he doesn't care.

Instead, he caressed Louis’ damp hair in his hands, wiping away the tears.

He kissed Louis on his cheekbone, and then on the other, and then on his wet forehead.


End file.
